


Ona go znała

by undercoverKL



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gen, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Zimowy taki zły, a Tony śpi pijany, a to wszystko przez manaty, biedna ta Pepper, tony stark - Freeform, winter is comming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverKL/pseuds/undercoverKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zimowy Żołnierz uwodzi młodą Pepper, aby dobrać się do Starka... Czy coś takiego. W każdym razie to wszystko przez te cholerne manaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ona go znała

A wszystko to przez cholerne manaty. Manaty. Mogła zrozumieć pieski, kotki, czy też leniwce, ale nie manaty. Gdy dostała posadę osobistej asystentki Tony'ego Starka, młoda Pepper Potts, była z siebie niesamowicie dumna. W końcu poza skończonymi studiami i kilkoma dorywczymi pracami, nie miała żadnego doświadczenia, a dostała okazję, aby pracować z kimś tak ważnym, jak ekscentryczny producent broni. Bardzo szybko jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że posada, która dla większości osób, byłaby marzeniem, bliższa jest koszmarowi. I to takiemu z którego nie da się obudzić.

Stark zatrudnił ją niespełna sześć miesięcy wcześniej, a już zdążyła pożegnać się ze swoim życiem towarzyskim, czy też rodzinnym. Mimo całego posiadanego przez siebie intelektu, mężczyzna był niemal bezradny, gdy musiał zostać sam. No i nie lubił zostawać sam. Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że potrzebował stałego towarzystwa lub kontaktu z ludźmi. Co to, to nie. W pełni wystarczyły mu jedno nocne przygody i odwiedziny Rhodneya, wojskowego i chyba jedynego przyjaciela, który wytrzymywał z Tonym oraz Obadiaha Stane'a, który był dla niego bardziej ojcem niż wspólnikiem. I gdzieś między maszynami, szybkimi samochodami, dziewczynami, których imienia Tony nawet nie starał się zapamiętać, była ona. Szara, cicha i robiąca wszystko o co się ją poprosiło Pepper. I najwyraźniej wybrała sobie dobrą posadę, bo chociaż z dania na dzień zaczęła niemal zarządzać firmą, pokaźną kolekcją sztuki i całym życiem Starka, to dawała sobie ze wszystkim radę. Nawet bez większego narzekania.

A przynajmniej było tak do dnia, gdy Tony, zawołał ją, aby zeszła do jego warsztatu w imponującym domu w Malibu, gdzie teraz mieszkała i ona i nie oznajmił jej, że musi za niego polecieć do Miami na obiad organizowany z okazji zbiórki charytatywnej na ochronę manatów, na które to Stark postanowił wydać pokaźną sumę. A sam nie mógł pójść. Bo przecież dobrze wiedziała, że nie lubił tych oficjalnych posiłków.

\- Pepper, rozumiem, że możesz się złościć, ale widziałaś kiedyś manata? Przecież one wyglądają jak podwodne Shar peie! Nie mogę pozwolić, aby wymarły! - wytłumaczył swoją decyzję, patrząc na nią tymi wielkimi, czekoladowymi oczami i sam zaczął przypominać przy tym szczeniaczka.

Chcąc, nie chcąc następnego dnia znalazła się w samolocie do Miami, lecąc na obiad, który był co najmniej dziwny. Spodziewała się kolejnej zbieraniny bogaczy, którzy mieli trochę za dużo pieniędzy, a trafiła na samych wielkich fanów manatów, którzy rozmawiali tylko o tych stworzeniach.

Dlatego też, kiedy tylko prywatny samolot Starka wylądował z powrotem w Kalifornii, kazała zawieść się do jakiegoś dobrego klubu. Musiała się napić. 

Nie było to w jej stylu, zwłaszcza, że zazwyczaj krytykowała (coraz otwarciej) fakt spożywania przez swojego pracodawcę zdecydowanie za dużych ilości alkoholu, jednak teraz nie mogła się powstrzymać. To było zdecydowanie za dużo manatów jak na jej głowę. Tym właśnie sposobem trafiła do jakiegoś modnego i na pewno drogiego klubu, gdzie sama z pewnością nigdy by nawet nie weszła. Czując, że odstaje od reszty tam obecnych, ubrana w białą bluzkę, czarne spodnie z wysokim stanem i oczywiście, szpilki na widok których od razu zaczynały boleć nogi, jak najszybciej przemknęła do baru i zamówiła drinka na zasadzie „zaskocz mnie”. Nie narzekała, bo dostała całkiem smaczny napój, przywodzący jej na myśl bardziej cukierki, które zjadała w dzieciństwie, niż alkohol. Może właśnie dlatego w zastraszająco szybkim czasie wypiła trzy takie drinki i już lekko zaczynało kręcić jej się w głowie, więc jej czujność była, delikatnie mówiąc, uśpiona.

Właśnie na alkohol zamierzała potem zrzucić winę, za to, że gdy tylko nie spojrzała na tego, bardzo dobrze wyglądającego mężczyznę, który zaproponował że kupi jej drinka, nie rzuciła wszystkiego, aby uciekać. Akurat w tym konkretnym momencie to tylko cieszyła się, że ktoś w ogóle zwrócił na nią uwagę. W końcu była jedyną formalnie ubraną osobą w całym tym klubie, pełnym półnagich i wyglądających dużo lepiej od niej dziewczyn.

\- Bardziej pasuje do ciebie coś klasycznego – stwierdził, siadając na stołku barowym obok niej – Wódka martini. Z dodatkowymi oliwkami. I whisky z lodem – powiedział z uśmiechem, który mógł wydawać jej się troszkę wymuszony. 

On też zdawał się nie pasować do całej tej klubowej atmosfery. Brązowe włosy sięgały mu do ramion, a twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. Ubrany był w ciemne dżinsy i czarny t-shit, na który zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę. Gdyby była trzeźwa, to z pewnością zdziwiłoby ją to, że nosił skórzane rękawiczki, które zakrywały całe jego dłonie. W tym stanie jednak nie zrobiła nic, poza przesadnym zarumienieniem się i cichym podziękowaniem.

\- Niech zgadnę, ciężki dzień? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Później miała się przekonać, że w ten sposób uśmiecha się drapieżnik, widzący że zapędził swoją ofiarę w ślepy zaułek.

\- To przez manaty – mruknęła, automatycznie, ale szybko poprawiła się, wiedząc jak źle musiało to zabrzmieć – Znaczy... Tak, ciężki dzień – odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech.

\- Będzie trwał jeszcze kilka godzin, więc mam szansę sprawić, aby był chociaż odrobinę lepszy – powiedział, podając jej drinka, którego właśnie skończył przygotowywać barman.

                                                                                                                  *

Podobał jej się sposób w jaki traktował ją ten nieznajomy. I to do tego stopnia, że pozwoliła się sobie zupełnie zapomnieć, pijąc tylko kolejne martini i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że podczas gdy ona robiła się coraz bardziej pijana, on był dalej tak samo trzeźwy. Zaczęła mu opowiadać o swojej pracy, oczywiście, pomijając nazwisko Starka i... całej reszcie o której nie powinien słyszeć mężczyzna ledwo co poznany w barze.

\- Zawsze tak było. Mogłabym stać w świetle reflektorów, a on i tak by mnie nie zauważył – pożaliła się, przeciągając wyrazy w ten charakterystyczny dla stanu upojenia sposób.

\- Tylko idiota by cię nie zauważył – odpowiedział mężczyzna, kładąc dłoń na jej kolanie i po chwili przesuwając ją w górę jej uda.

Krew natychmiast napłynęła do policzków Pepper i nagle zrobiło jej się zdecydowanie za gorąco. Przez to wszystko ledwo dostrzegła, że chociaż wszystko wokół niej wydawało się teraz płonąć, to dłoń mężczyzny była zimniejsza niż powinna być, nawet przez skórę rękawiczki. Zdezorientowana spojrzała w dół, jednak nie miała zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu, ponieważ nieznajomy, najwyraźniej domyślając się o co chodzi, pocałował ją, skutecznie sprawiając, by nie myślała już o niczym sensownym.

Z początku czuła się, jakby w jej umyśle zapanowała zupełna pustka. Pozwalała się całować, nie reagując w żaden sposób. Nie oddając pocałunku, ani nie odsuwając się. Po prostu tam siedziała, podczas gdy szatyn wstał i pociągnął ją za dłoń, zmuszając by zrobiła to samo. Odsunął się od niej, wyciągając z kieszeni zdecydowanie za dużo pieniędzy, które rzucił na bar, a następnie splótł ich palce i wyprowadził Pepper na zewnątrz.

Chłodne, nocne powietrze lekko ją otrzeźwiło, jednak nie na długo, bo już po paru sekundach, została przyciśnięta do ściany kubu. Czuła jedną odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń na swojej twarzy, podczas gdy druga schodziła niżej, ocierając się o jej szyje, piersi, talie, pośladki, aż w końcu zatrzymując na jej udzie, które mężczyzna lekko ścisnął i uniósł, zmuszając ją przy tym, by objęła go nogą w pasie. Niewiele myśląc, zarzuciła ręce na jego szyje, tym razem odwzajemniając pocałunki z pasją i zaangażowaniem. Nie przeszkadzało jej już nawet, że byli na zewnątrz budynku, zapewne obserwowani przez innych.

\- Do mnie, czy do ciebie? - zamruczał, przygryzając przy tym płatek jej ucha.

\- Do mnie – odpowiedziała, słabym głosem.

Zupełnie tego nie przemyślała. W końcu to „do niej” oznaczało dom Starka. Co prawda, miała tam czuć się, jak u siebie i czasem zapominała nawet, że nie mieszka sama, w końcu miała do dyspozycji własną sypialnie z olbrzymią łazienką, kuchnię salon i taras i nikt inny nie miał dostępu do tego małego zakątka w tym wielkim domu, ale jej szef, raczej nie byłby zbytnio zadowolony, gdyby rano natknął się na kogoś obcego w swoim domu. Ale alkohol i podniecenie wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. A oczywiście, Pepper wolała nie obudził się w czyimś łóżku, nie wiedząc nawet gdzie jest.

Na jej słowa, oczy mężczyzny zajaśniały niebezpiecznym blaskiem i natychmiast odsunął się do niej, aby złapać taksówkę. Zrobił to wszystko za szybko, aby wyglądało na spontaniczną, niesioną chęcią spełnienia seksualnego decyzje. Bardziej na wykalkulowane działanie. Bo pomimo pozornej pewności siebie i rozluźnienia, było w nim coś mechanicznego, tak jakby każdy jego ruch był wcześniej zaplanowany i przemyślany.

\- Jesteś żołnierzem? - spytała Pepper, po podaniu adresu, siadając na tylnej kanapie taksówki, gdzie zaraz na powrót znalazła się w ramionach szatyna.

Na moment, odsunął się on od niej, uważnie lustrując ją wzrokiem. Wydawał się być niemal zaniepokojony. Tak, jakby Potts powiedziała coś, czego nie powinna nigdy wypowiedzieć. Zaraz jednak na jego twarzy z powrotem zagościł ten zadziorny uśmiech.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł, chowając twarz w rudych włosach, dłońmi badając ciało kobiety, w sposób w który nie powinien był tego robić przy świadku, jakim z pewnością był taksówkarz – A co, lubisz wydawać rozkazy?

\- Co? Ja? Nie... - zachichotała nerwowo. Absurdem wydawało jej się, ze ktoś mógłby w ogóle pomyśleć o niej w ten sposób. Jak o kimś, kto umiałby dominować. Chociaż skoro poruszył już ten temat... Jakakolwiek dalsza wypowiedź została urwana, przez nieprzyzwoity jęk, który wydobył się z jej ust, gdy poczuła język mężczyzny na swoim dekolcie.

Droga do rezydencji, upłynęła jej zadziwiająco szybko, na wzajemnych pieszczotach. Z jego strony pewnych i z pewnością już wytrenowanych, z jej nieśmiałych i wręcz niechlujnych. Wszystko to było takie nowe i obce dla niej. Wiecznie uporządkowanej i ostrożnej. Ale zaczynało jej się to coraz bardziej podobać. I tutaj zapłacił on taksówkarzowi zdecydowanie za dużo. Do środka weszli trzymając się za ręce, co było konieczne, bo sam fakt, iż Pepper nie połamała sobie nóg w szpilkach, które dalej miała na sobie, graniczył z cudem.

Tuż po przekroczeniu progu, ponownie została popchnięta na ścianę. Tym razem dużo mocniej. Mężczyzna niemalże nie pozwolił jej na oddawanie czułości. Całował ją gwałtownie, podgryzając jej wargi. Spięła się, czując jak guziki jej bluzki odpadają, pociągnięte przez nieznajomego, który aktualnie skupił się na jej szyi, na której co chwilę czuła kolejne ugryzienie. Był on zdecydowanie od niej silniejszy i skutecznie uniemożliwiał jej jakikolwiek ruch. I nie zachowywał się, jakby miał ochotę, na pozwolenie jej na ruszenie się. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej przestawało jej się to podobać i powolna panika, zaczynała brać nad nią górę.

\- A tak właściwie, to jak masz na imię? - spytała i w tej samej sekundzie tego pożałowała.

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał, a kolejną rzeczą jaką poczuła, był siarczysty policzek. Ze strachem przeniosła wzrok na mężczyznę, którego w końcu zaprosiła do środka. Nie był już tym uśmiechającym się facetem z klubu. Mimo młodego wyglądu, coś w jego oczach skrywało dziesiątki lat cierpień. W jego zimnych, stałych, przewiercających ją na wskroś oczach, krzyczących wręcz „morderstwo”.

\- Nie wiesz, że nie ładnie odzywać się bez pozwolenia? - powiedział, zupełnie wypranym z emocji głosem, po czym złapał ją za ramię i odwrócił tak, by stała plecami do niego. Poczuła jak lufa pistoletu, wbija jej się w kręgosłup – Prowadź mnie do warsztatu Starka. Już! - warknął, popychając ją przed siebie, nie na tyle, by przestała odczuwać broń.

Łzy od razu zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. Co ona sobie myślała? Że ktoś może od tak się nią zainteresować? Przecież musiało chodzić o coś innego. O Tony'ego. A ona wpuściła tego mordercę do jego domu. Nie miała nawet jak zadzwonić po pomoc. Ten system kierowania domem. AI, poprawiła się w myślach. To AI o którym ciągle mówił Tony, nie było jeszcze ukończone. A bała się wykonać jakikolwiek podejrzany ruch. Więc go zaprowadziła. Schodami, do piwnicy, gdzie znajdował się warsztat. Otworzyła mu drzwi, używając kodu, który był zarezerwowany tylko dla niej i... Przystanęła w miejscu, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że lufa boleśnie wbijała się w jej ciało.

Tony spał, śliniąc się na stół roboczy. Obok niego leżała pusta butelka po wódce. Przynajmniej miała pewność, że się teraz nie obudzi i nie zobaczy tego wszystkiego. Że nic nie poczuje. Bo przestała już rozważać w ogóle sytuacje w której wychodzą z tego cało. Była tak przerażona, iż nie zorientowała się, kiedy mężczyzna poruszył się. Odwróciła się zdezorientowana, obserwując go, jak ten podpina pendrive do komputera Tony'ego i szybko uderza w klawiaturę.

Obserwowała go, chociaż obraz rozmazywał jej się od łez i alkoholu, który wypiła. Mimo to, czuła się teraz zupełnie trzeźwa i marzyła o pójściu w ślady szefa. Mężczyzna musiał znaleźć to czego szukał, bo po kilku minutach, uśmiechnął się zadowolony i dumny z siebie, po czym odpiął pendrive i schował go do kieszeni kurtki, a następnie podszedł do Pepper.

\- Zabijesz nasz? - sama ledwo słyszała swój głos, ale on najwyraźniej nie miał z tym problemów. Nachylił się nad nią i pocałował ją słodko w usta.

\- Mam wystarczająco krwi Starków na swoich rękach – odparł, tym samym wypranym z emocji głosem – O ile będziesz trzymała swoją śliczną mordkę zamkniętą, nic wam się nie stanie. Jeśli nie, to nie będziecie w stanie uciec – ostrzegł i znowu ją pocałował, przesuwając palcem po jednej z jej piersi, które teraz okrywał tylko biustonosz.

Patrzył na nią jeszcze chwile, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł. Tak, jakby to wszystko nie miało miejsca. Pepper jeszcze przez kilka minut stała na środku warsztatu, płacząc, w tej rozpiętej bluzce i nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. W końcu wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, przykryła Tony'ego kocem, wyrzucając butelkę po wódce do kosza i również wyszła, udając się do swojej sypialni.

Pod prysznic weszła w ubraniu. Chciała zmyć z siebie dotyk tego mężczyzny i wymazać wszystkie wspomnienia. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ufała mu i wiedziała, że nie wróci, jeśli tylko nic nie powie. I nic nie powiedziała.

 

***

 

Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy po kilkunastu latach, kiedy zdążyła już zapomnieć o tajemniczym mężczyźnie z klubu, on wrócił. Siedział na kanapie w Avengers Tower, brudny i zagubiony. Jego zachowanie, przypominało zastraszone dziecko, a nie osobę, którą spotkała przed laty i która wywołała w niej tak silne emocje. Do całego tego wizerunku nie pasował jeszcze Steve Rogers, zwracający się do mężczyzny z troską i czułością.

\- Tony, on nie może tutaj zostać – powiedziała, lekko drżącym głosem, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Zimowego Żołnierza – Jest niebezpieczny.

\- Pepper – zganił ją jej ukochany, po czym spojrzał przepraszająco na Steve'a i zaciągnął ją w odległy kąt salonu – Nie wyrzucę go. Tak, wiem co zrobił, ale to jest pieprzony Bucky Barnes! Oboje uczyliśmy się o nim na lekcjach historii. Bohaterów wojennych nie wyrzuca się z domu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy idą w komplecie z naszym prywatnym, żywym symbolem narodowym... - nie słuchała już dalej paplaniny Tony'ego. Patrzyła tylko na Zimowego... Na Barnesa. I on teraz patrzył się na nią, ignorując słowa Rogersa, pewne zapewnień o tym, że może tu zostać, że go chcą i że wcale nie jest niebezpieczny. A ona miała pewność, że jej nie rozpoznawał.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Takie coś powstało specjalnie dla mojej prywatnej Zimówki. Nie, nie przemyślałam tego. Nie, nie mam bety. Tak, błędy są bardzo możliwe. W każdym razie to nie pogardzą jakimś komentarzem czy czymś.  
> I tak, do manatów zainspirował mnie inny fik.


End file.
